1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector assembly capable of ensuring reliable electrical connection between a receptacle connector and a plug connector thereof.
2. The Related Art
A conventional receptacle and plug connector assembly includes a receptacle connector having a first housing and a plurality of terminals received in the first housing, and a plug connector having a second housing and a plurality of contacts disposed in the second housing. When the receptacle connector is mated with the plug connector, the terminals are electrically connected with the contacts to transmit signals between the receptacle connector and the plug connector.
However, the terminal of the receptacle connector contacts one side of the contact of the plug connector to achieve electrical connection therebetween. Although the connection structure between the terminal of the receptacle connector and the contact of the plug connector is simple, the connection therebetween is unsteady, so that the terminal of the receptacle connector and the contact of the plug connector would likely be disconnected with each other when the connector assembly suffers an outside force. Therefore the connector assembly cannot transmit the signals stably and reliably.